Lovers of Ancient Times
by Gold Saint Mu
Summary: Saint Seiya: Hades Storyarc. Warning: Yaoi, gay sex, old man with younger man  hardcore . Dohko x Shion. Dohko and Shion reunite after 243 years.
1. Chapter 1

**LOVERS OF ANCIENT TIMES: CHAPTER 1**

**WARNING****: YAOI, GAY SEX, OLD MAN WITH YOUNGER MAN**

As soon as Mu left, they dropped the pretext.

"Dohko!"

"Come, Shion."

Shion's long legs easily covered the distance between them. Shion scooped down to hug Dohko, picked him up, and spun him around. Then he stopped and drew Dohko close to him. Shion firmly kissed his friend as if to see if this was a dream. Their kiss deepened, and Shion's mouth covered the lower half of Dohko's face.

"You're even shorter than you were before," Shion said breathlessly.

"And you're still a big green hairball," Dohko commented affectionately. He hugged his friend once more and then began to wriggle out of his arms. Shion laughed.

"What's wrong?" Shion asked innocently.

"Put me down." Dohko's voice was stern, but it was not the voice of authority as it was to the younger saints. To Shion, it was the familiar gruff manly man who would suddenly and without reason become embarrassed about his feelings.

"What? Do you need your cane, old man?" Shion teased. He lowered Dohko to the ground but didn't let him go.

Instead, Shion pinned Dohko's arms above his head and began kissing him anew. Dohko's lips were dry, but Shion was more than willing to help moisten them. His tongue traced the smile that quickly became an open-mouthed gasp. The gasp became a moan, and Shion answered with his own scratchy moan.

Dohko kneaded his fingers into Shion's glorious green hair and pulled him closer. There was a time when Shion would die to have those large, strong hands stroke his head and then unexpectedly yank him—sometimes drawing his head back to suck on his neck or at other times pull him closer until they scarcely noticed that they couldn't breathe because of the tight seal of their lips and the knot that was their roving tongues. The memories were as fresh as they had been then. The feel of these smaller, rougher hands were different from those tense, calloused hands of before, but they excited Shion every bit as effectively as before.

Shion broke away to quickly undo Dohko's shirt. Dohko's eyes widened, and he pushed Shion's hand away.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Shion said with an evil smile. He licked Dohko from belly button to chest, watching him all the while. If Dohko had intended to object further, he'd obviously forgotten. Shion moaned happily and alternated between kisses and licks across Dohko's chest. Dohko's hands locked into Shion's hair and pulled. Shion ignored his call for a kiss and instead moved downward to lavish attention upon Dohko's abdomen.

"Mmm… Dohko…" Dohko's skin was soft and scratchy at the same time. Shion salivated eagerly at the waist of Dohko's pants, but he restrained himself enough to dip his tongue down underneath the cloth and blindly seek out what it could.

Dohko hissed as he took in a sharp breath. "Shion, don't."

That was the very invitation that Shion had been waiting for. Dohko sought to push him away, but Shion caught his wrists and held them down. With a lusty rumbling growl, Shion nuzzled and pulled Dohko's pants down just low enough with his lips and chin. Dohko was as ready as ever, and Shion would've paused to admire his friend's desire if he hadn't been just as eager. He engulfed Dohko and ran his tongue along the bottom ridges of Libra's sword. Dohko's groan was so erotic that, for a moment, Shion thought that he might prematurely come. It was a deep, throaty groan that shook his entire body, and Shion happily took him in again. Shion's pace was fast; his body was young and virile. He loved the shudders that wracked Dohko's body as he sought to keep up and struggled to escape the incredible feeling that welled up at his crotch. It had been so long for them both that this sweet agony seemed to go on indefinitely.

Shion ran his palm down Dohko's leg, pulling his pants down farther as he did. Then his hand slipped under the Aries armor to massage his own bulge. Dohko guided Shion's other hand to his hip and then he pulled on Shion's hair in that old way he always did.

"More, Shion," he demanded. Shion moaned with pleasure. He swallowed Dohko to his very base and ran his tongue over his sacks where he knew Dohko to be most sensitive. Dohko gasped and bucked, but Shion pressed him down firmly so he wouldn't throw out his back. Dohko's fingers tightened. "Come, Shion."

Their cosmoses burst simultaneously, and Shion feasted triumphantly.

Spent, Shion rolled onto his back lest he collapse atop Dohko while still in his Aries armor. Shion closed his eyes and relished each breath of the crisp mountain air. It was worth the 243 years of waiting.

"Oh, Shion…" Dohko purred suggestively. He climbed atop Shion and reached under his armor to where it was hot and wet. Shion's young, 18-year-old body leapt to life. Dohko chuckled as he massaged Shion's hardening manhood.

"Dohko, you really—"

"Shh!" Dohko hissed suddenly.

Shion nodded. He had heard it too. Someone was coming. Dohko hastily pulled his pants up and shirt closed while Shion retreated a good distance. He touched himself briefly to make certain his wetness didn't show. It did. Shion cursed himself for being so careless. Luckily, the armor covered most of the mess. Surely the enemy wouldn't be looking there, he hoped.

"As long as I'm here, you're not leaving this place," Dohko said loudly.

"Since it's like that, Dohko, I have no choice but to start by killing you." Shion's cosmos slowly charge up around him, and he was careful to keep himself from rising. "In honor of our past, I wanted to put this instant off as long as possible, but you leave me no choice. Come on, Dohko!"

"You've decided to attack, Shion?" Shion began to suspect that perhaps Dohko enjoyed baiting him. After all, the old man's urges weren't as great.

"Wait, Roshi!" They turned to their unwelcomed guest, who was just reaching the top of the stairs. "Let me take care of him."

Shion drew a sharp breath. He had hoped it would be a Specter so they could kill it and continue their reunion.

Dohko's eyes widened. "You're Shiryu!"

"Roshi, sorry I'm late. Let me face him!"

And if Dohko wasn't so quick to knock his student aside, Shion would probably have blasted the little Bronze Saint unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVERS OF ANCIENT TIMES: CHAPTER 2**

**WARNING****: YAOI, GAY SEX, OLD MAN WITH YOUNGER MAN**

"I told Shunrei to keep you at the Five Mountains. You've already fought enough, and you're still blind." Dohko nodded and smiled wickedly, making it clear that Shiryu could sense them but not see them. Shion's eyes lit up, and he clamped his lips together to stop from laughing out loud.

"This is the real Pope who was killed by Saga and also Mu's teacher: Shion of Aries."

While Dohko made the introductions and chatted with his dimwitted student, Shion started doing a little striptease. He ran his hands over his face and then behind his neck, pushing his hair from the ram's horns. He lifted the ram's head from his shoulders and placed it mid-air beside him. Originally, he wasn't sure if Hades had given them fully functional armor or simply look-alikes. It made sense to give them ones that replicated their Gold armors though because they wouldn't be able to match the power of the Gold Saints in the Specter equivalent of Bronze armors. He continued constructing the Aries ram piece by piece. They didn't wear anything under their top half so it wasn't long at all before Shion's chest became exposed.

Shion dipped two fingers into his mouth and ran them over his nipples. Dohko had always loved his marble white skin. For the Chinese, paler was always better. He stroked his chest and traced his abs. At first, Shion had been a little disappointed to find that he couldn't tweak his nipples the way Dohko did to harden them, but he found new joy in the lecherous look of an old man appreciating the beauty of young flesh. Dohko's hand twitched slightly, and he unconsciously licked his lips.

This time Shion did laugh. He'd thought himself the one at the disadvantage, with boiling blood and rock hard body, but perhaps that wasn't the case at all. He blew a kiss at his admirer and mouthed Dohko's name. Shion pulled his head back, invitingly revealing his neck. He caressed its sides and made light patterns up and down his body. His mouth opened in a silent gasp. Shion briefly sucked on his own finger, and, when he drew it out, a trail of saliva dripped over his chin. His other hand hadn't had any trouble pulling off the key pieces of the lower half of his armor. He pulled his tights down and slid the wet fingers over his shaft, which was still sticky from earlier. He shuddered and let out a soft oh. He became lightheaded as the blood rushed from his head to his hardness. He fell to his knees and locked his left arm in place for support. All the while, his right hand pumped his saintly erection.

Dohko finally reached Shion. "Ready, Shion?"

"Come on, Dohko!"

Dohko took the tip of his cock into his mouth. Shion bit his lower lip to keep from crying out. He began to thrust in, but Dohko had already placed his hands on Shion's upper thighs and held him at a distance. Shion grabbed for Dohko's hair, but Dohko was faster and caught his wrist and guided Shion's hand back to his own shaft. Shion understood. He wrapped his hand around his length and reluctantly moved in sync with Dohko as he sucked at his tip. Dohko placed his hand back on Shion's leg, and his thumbs caressed Shion's inner thighs.

"Two such powerful cosmoses," Shryu gasped.

Another little 'oh' escaped from Shion. He parted his thighs further apart and Dohko obliged with more sweet caresses. Sometimes, that alone was enough to make him come. Dohko ducked underneath and sucked on Shion's balls. Shion tightened his hold on his shaft and pumped faster. He hardly knew what he was saying and certainly didn't care. Dohko was a master and licked him from front to back. Shion could barely withstand the urge to press down on that firm tongue, but he knew better than to crush Dohko underneath his weight, now more than before.

Dohko tunneled through and pushed Shion's rear forward. Shion obediently did so but he hesitated to go on all fours. Quite frankly, he didn't know if Dohko could reach around him. Apparently Dohko didn't give it much thought because he concentrating fully on the crack between Shion's ass. Dohko gripped Shion's hips and guided him back. At first, Shion didn't feel anything.

"Rozan sho ryu ha!" Dohko called out, and his cosmos grew. Shion took in a sharp breath and impaled himself on Dohko.

"Crystal Wall," Shion said absently. He moved eagerly along Dohko's length.

"Your Crystal Wall can't stop me." Of course his wall couldn't stop Dohko. He didn't really want it to either. Once they were aligned, Dohko grabbed two fistfuls of Shion's hair and pulled as if they were reins. Shion cried out. Although Dohko was not as large as he had been before, his cosmos remained strong, and he knew how to use it. The rising dragon waves crashed into Shion again and again brushing up against his already stimulated gold spot. He burst forth with such tremendous force and power that Shion thought he might entirely exhaust that brief life that Hades had granted him.

"It's as if he repelled the attack like bullets…" Shiryu said. It stirred Shion back to the present. He laughed and shook his head.

"Dohko, now you've really gotten old," he blustered. "If you had the same power you did when you were young, you would have struck me down with that attack. Now however…"

Shion locked Dohko under one arm. He slipped his finger into Dohko's hole. It seemed impossible that Dohko hadn't come, but Shion didn't mind. Once again, Shion took Dohko in mouth but this time he sucked on both sword and cosmos. Dohko had often told him to cut the habit, especially after pointing out where that sword been , but Shion didn't care. His finger continued to probe until he located Dohko's g-spot. He grinned.

"Dohko, you can't beat me!" He moved his finger faster. "Stardust Revolution!"

Dohko climaxed before Shion could return to sucking on him, but Shion was at least able to catch the last few drops spraying forth. Dohko collapsed against Shion's chest. The old man's heart beat faster than it had in the last 243 years, and it was all Shion needed to feel to know that he was loved.


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVERS OF ANCIENT TIMES: CHAPTER 3**

**WARNING****: YAOI, GAY SEX, BORDERLINE NON-CONSENSUAL, OLD MAN WITH YOUNGER MAN**

"Roshi!" Shiryu called out. He ran over to where the two lovers had collapsed.

A single strand of green hair caught the wind as Shion raised his head briefly to casually blast Shiryu. Though it was nothing more than a swat, Shiryu was thrown hard against the column.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you right after I take Dohko's head." Shion fondly ran his hand over Dohko's little bald head. He chuckled to himself as he realized the half truth of his statement. He might well take the head of Dohko's dick in his mouth again. Shion shook his head. It was probably unbecoming for a Pope to be so addicted to cock sucking. Good thing he was no longer Pope.

"I won't let you take my master's life!" Shiryu declared. He donned his dragon armor.

Shion raised a dotted eyebrow. He sat up. "And what're you going to do, blind and with that piece of crap armor of yours?"

"Fight for justice, of course!" Shiryu summoned his cosmos. "Rozan sho ryu ha!"

Shion caught it easily in his hand and dissipated the attack. He smirked. "What, surprised by this level? That's the difference between our power levels." Shion stood up, damp green hair flowing everywhere. He was sick of being interrupted by this boy. If he didn't know when to leave, Shion would make him leave.

"Wait." Dohko sat up. His dim-witted student ran to him. "Shiryu, I told you not to get involved."

As they talked about fighting for Athena, Shion became increasingly agitated. He, too, was fighting for Athena. In fact, he had the crap end of the deal. He had a very limited amount of time in this world. Soon, Hades would take their lives and condemn them to hell once more. In truth, it even made Shion rather jealous. He'd never seen Dohko with a student. Before, it had only been him and Dohko. No one could come between them. No one could penetrate their closeness or draw Dohko's attention away from Shion. If Shion was in the room, then Shion was the only one who mattered. The scales were always tipped in his favor. Now, Shion saw that he had underestimated Shiryu. The scales of affection were teetering as they tried to find balance. Who was more important to Dohko? He had to be. He refused to believe otherwise.

"Are you done saying your farewells to your student?" Shion asked as he charged up his cosmos. Dohko wouldn't guess it. He would think that they were only posturing again, and he would forgive Shion. He always did. Shion would blame it on Hades, of course. "Then die together!" Shion unleashed enough energy to easily destroy a Bronze armor. Though the attack seemed to be directed at both of them, it was actually aimed at Shiryu. Dohko would only be slightly singed.

A great explosion startled him, and for a moment, Shion thought that he had sorely underestimated Shiryu's powers. Instead, when the smoke cleared, he could see the Libra armor that had protected Shiryu.

"The Libra armor came to protect Roshi and me," Shiryu said, stating the obvious as was his habit.

Shion snarled. It would seem that Dohko had guessed his intention. Shion didn't care. He was going to take Shiryu's life. One more casualty in the Holy War. What difference did it make? His eyes flashed red.

"Dohko, you were saved by your armor, but it can't save you a second time." He raised his right arm in the air and drew his cosmos' energy to him.

He was actually mid-attack when a strange power emanating from Dohko caused him to stop. What was this? It was the same virile vibrant cosmos that Dohko had possessed in his youth. There was no mistaking it. Shion had felt it so many times in the past that it was almost as familiar to him as his own cosmos.

Then, to his utter surprise, Dohko began to crack. For a moment he was horrified and worried that he had indeed hurt Dohko in the attack on Shiryu. But then Dohko continued to crack and grow. His bald head was like a breaking eggshell, and his body lengthened until he was finally at his past height.

Dohko's body was lean and muscular, dark in skin tone, lips full, chin somewhat jutting out from the effort it took to make himself grow. His eyes weren't even the same as before. They were still green but they dazzled and focused sharply on Shion, and it was only then that it occurred to Shion that Dohko might have been partially blind in his older form. For some reason that was beyond his comprehension, Dohko's revived form was also wearing pants. Shion heard the roar of Dohko's cosmos and knew that the tiger tattoo had undoubtedly sprung to life as well.

"WTF?" Shion's exclamation was drowned out by Shiryu's questions.

Dohko started to explain, but Shion could hardly hear him. The blood was pounding too loudly in his ears. He caught enough to understand that only 243 days had passed for Dohko rather than 243 years. Shion's eyes narrowed. His blood boiled. Dohko was young and sexy. Shion raised an arm and donned the Aries surplice. No, his blood wasn't throbbing with desire; it was burning with anger.

I could have been having sex with this!

Dohko had played him for a fool. Shion's next attack wasn't aimed just at Shiryu. He had been humiliated and would not let Dohko live to tell about it. Libra's shield suddenly appeared in Dohko's hands, protecting them both from Shion's blast. Shion burned his cosmos higher. It didn't matter if Dohko was young and vibrant and had the power that he had possessed in the past. Shion was still going to kill him.

Dohko knew Shion's temper and donned the Libra armor and looked every bit as handsome and enticing as he had in the past. Shion's eyes narrowed, and he snorted.

"That just means I can kill you without restraint!" Shion said.

"Just try it, Shion!"

Shion lashed out with an attack that was every bit as hot as his temper, but Dohko met it with his own energy. The two cancelled each other out. Shion became further annoyed by Dohko's refusal to die. Since their cosmoses were obviously of equal caliber, Shion lashed out with a fist. He could even imagine punching Dohko so hard that his head separated from his body in a gruesome bloody mess.

To his surprise, Dohko dodged and pulled his arm forward. Shion temporarily lost his balance but was quick to recover. But now Dohko was on the offensive. Shion blocked a series of his lightning fasts punches, far superior to Pegasus' wimpy attack. Shion crouched down and slid his leg in a semi-circle in hopes of knocking Dohko off his feet. Dohko was faster. Not only did he jump to dodge, he also kicked Shion squarely in the chest as he rose. Further frustrated by this set back, Shion moved to block the subsequent punches. Only, Dohko didn't follow up with more punches. He did a flying kick to Shion's head. Dohko landed atop Shion, his knee at Shion's throat.

As Shion struggled to get free, Dohko held him down. Although Shion was significantly taller, Dohko had the greater muscle mass and weighed more. His legs were impossibly strong, and he kept Shion pinned down, arms trapped underneath his body.

"Dohko!" Shion cursed.

Dohko started to tear off Shion's lower armor piece by piece. Shion struggled, but each time, Dohko was able to keep him from wriggling free. Indeed, Shion was becoming light-headed because Dohko still had one knee at his throat. His arms and legs were going numb as his heart desperately sought to divert blood to his head. He closed his eyes and concentrated on catching his breath. Dohko eased the pressure to his neck.

When Shion stopped seeing stars, he opened his eyes to glare at Dohko only to find that he had thrown off his breastplate and was removing the armor about his torso. Shion was quick to understand. He tried to throw Dohko off, but Dohko had been ready for his speedy recovery.

"Dohko!"

Dohko said nothing. His jaw was set and teeth clamped together. He used his legs to part Shion's and ripped Shion's tights apart. Dohko firmly pushed Shion's legs up and locked them behind the armor's horns. His biceps bulged as he fought to keep Shion from breaking free. Even the muscles of his shoulders could be seen straining. Dohko had always compared taming Shion to wrestling a wild animal.

Dohko thrust hard into Shion. Unprepared, Shion was tight and dry. He screamed, but Dohko cut off his protests with an overpowering kiss. He sucked Shion's tongue into his mouth and refused to let it go. Shion fought to break free, but Dohko knew full well what he was doing. Dohko's rough ramming hurt so much that Shion became aroused. He couldn't help it. He loved Dohko's ferocity. He didn't use his cosmos to soften the blows. Instead, Shion reveled in it. He was slick with blood, and the smell made him hornier.

Dohko released Shion's tongue only to slip his own tongue into Shion's mouth. His lips covered Shion's and didn't allow him to gasp for air. Brow furrowed, Shion closed his eyes and concentrated on drawing Dohko in, encircling him and trying to keep him from drawing out. Shion's cock could feel Dohko's abs tightening as he thrust, and it only made him harder.

At last, Dohko slid his hands under Shion's hair, and he drew back from their kiss. Eager with anticipation, Shion clamped his hands over Dohko's muscular rear. Rather than use his legs for thrust, Dohko used Shion to pull their bodies together, and Shion did the same, gripping that fine ass so hard that his fingertips would undoubtedly leave red welts. Shion cried out. It was a pleasurable pain, and Dohko knew not to pay heed to his screams. Instead, Dohko answered with deeper, harder thrusts.

Shion heard the distinctive roar of Dohko's tiger and knew the time had come.

"Stardust Revolution!"

"Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha!" Dohko's millions of dragons burst forth. Shion closed his eyes to better feel Dohko's burning cosmos filling him. This was pure bliss, an ecstasy that surpassed even the highest sense.

Slowly, Shion's physical senses returned to him, and he became aware of his surroundings. Dohko flashed him a winning grin. He leaned down and whispered, "I love you."

Shion smiled wanly and rubbed his cheek to Dohko's. "And I love you. Like this." Shion ran a hand over Dohko's rear. "Why didn't you change earlier?"

"Only the Pope could speed up my heartbeat to enable to me to be young again." Dohko kissed him. "You have such a bad temper sometimes."

Shion laughed and patted his rump. "But I never stay mad at you. No matter. I love you old or young, but the sex is better when you're young." After a time, Shion added, "I hope we didn't blast your student into oblivion."

Dohko laughed. "Even if we did, it was worth it."


End file.
